Current graphics editing applications may include features and tools for drawing 2D and 3D letters, lines, circles, squares, rectangles, triangles, and other shape-types. In addition, current graphics editing applications may also include features for sending shapes behind other shapes, bringing shapes forward from behind other shapes, filling shapes with colors/styles, inserting text/pictures, drawing with a pencil/paintbrush-type tool, rotating/flipping shapes, aligning text or shapes to the left/center/right, and for manually moving shapes around a drawing area.
However, current graphics editing applications do not provide a system or method for distorting drawing objects in a graphics editing application by automatically, according to data/parameters, pushing, roughing, smoothing, growing, shrinking, attracting, repelling, or twisting the drawing objects based on interactions with an icon (e.g., brush, cursor, pointer) on a on a drawing area. Current graphics editing applications do not provide for receiving a drawing object on a drawing area of the graphics editing application, selecting a distortion feature of the graphics editing application, and applying the distortion feature to the drawing object on the drawing area of the graphics editing application.